Yuzuki's Dad
by marinated
Summary: Lovro & Yuzuki—Kata mereka, bapaknya Yuzuki mantan Yakuza. Kata Maehara, bapaknya Yuzuki adalah gorila. Tentang Om Lovro dan anak angkatnya tersayang. #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


**Ansatsu ©** Matsui Yuusei. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** AU (setting Tokyo biasa khas cerita slice-of-life tanpa ada Koro-sensei dan bulan sabit permanen), OOC, OOC, OOC (sengaja ditulis tiga kali biar jelas betapa OOC-nya mereka #nangis) maafkan sayaaa.

* * *

 **Yuzuki's Dad**

by alleira

* * *

Ada tiga rahasia umum berkaitan dengan sosok Fuwa Yuzuki. Satu; anaknya aktif, cantik, dan impulsif. Dua; dia satu-satunya cewek di kelas yang doyan baca _shounen manga_. Rahasia ketiga ada tiga versi berbeda.

Versi satu dan mendekati kenyataan adalah; bapaknya Yuzuki adalah bodyguard ternama. Versi dua; bapaknya Yuzuki adalah mantan Yakuza. Versi tiga atau disebut juga versi Maehara; bapaknya Yuzuki adalah gorila.

Tentu saja ada alasan mengapa beredar beragam opini publik semacam ini. Dan alasan mereka semua eksis adalah karena penampilan Om Lovro alias ayah Yuzuki ini tidak seperti kebanyakan bapak yang bergelimpangan di tanah Jepang. Maksudnya, ya ampun, berapa banyak bapak-bapak berkeluarga yang punya otot kotak-kotak layaknya martabak telor yang siap dicocol sambel? Belum dihitung badannya yang tegap dan maskulin, mata setajam belati, serta potongan rambut cepak bak prajurit yang pantang mati.

Sumpah, Maehara, teman sekelas Yuzuki, sampai keki setengah mati akibat kalah seksi sama orang tua.

"Ya sudah, Hiroto. Jangan sedih." Pukpuk Isogai Yuuma langsung mendarat di punggung Maehara begitu melihat kawan baiknya tersebut pundung di pojok ruangan. Sungguh, selain menggantikan posisi Yesung, impian terpendam (dan terlarang) Maehara Hiroto sejak kecil adalah menjadi bagian dari Victoria's Secret. Makanya, waktu Maehara melihat betapa mengenaskannya perbedaan antara (bisep) dia dengan (bisep) ayahnya Yuzuki, Maehara langsung syok. Dia seperti habis ditampar dan disadarkan bahwa impiannya masih begitu jauh dari jangkauan.

"Yaah…. Kamu, 'kan, masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi wajar kalau kamu kalah dengan ayahnya Fuwa." Isogai berusaha memberi dorongan moril.

"Mungkin ini bisa jadi pertimbangan bagi kamu buat nambah beban barbel latihan." Kayano menimpali. "Masa' dari dulu satu kilo terus, nggak nambah-nambah?"

"Sudah. Cukup, kalian semua. Jangan bicara lagi." Maehara tambah sedih.

* * *

Selain punya aset otot yang bagus, rupanya ada satu hal lain lagi yang menjadikan Om Lovro sebagai papa super: pria itu begitu perhatian, tak beda dengan para ayah di luar sana. Serius. Yuzuki pernah menjabarkan ini di PR karangan musim panas miliknya—yang dapat nilai 40 karena itu sebetulnya bukan PR karangan, tapi membuat puisi: bagaimana pria itu selalu menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja, atau bagaimana dia menarwarkan dirinya sebagai teman bicara bagi Yuzuki ketika anak itu sedang terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengan teman dekatnya.

Kata teman-teman di kelasnya, Lovro selalu memberikan apa yang Yuzuki minta. Bagi Yuzuki, Lovro hanya berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menempatkan diri menjadi sesosok ayah yang baik.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak memboyong Yuzuki yang masih berusia enam tahun dari panti asuhan, Lovro memang selalu berusaha memperlakukan Yuzuki sebagai anak kandungnya. Agak tidak terduga memang, secara pria itu memiliki wajah yang lebih milik bos begal ketimbang wajah seorang ayah yang akan membanjiri seorang anak dengan kasih sayang.

Kalau boleh jujur, Yuzuki bahkan sempat menangis ketika pertama melihatnya. Anak itu juga belum berani bicara banyak, bahkan sampai dua minggu ia tinggal di rumah pria tua itu. Yuzuki kecil mengira, suatu hari pria itu akan kehilangan kesabaran kemudian memarahinya keras-keras akibat tak mau bicara. Dan pemikiran tersebut membuat Yuzuki semakin takut meski hanya untuk membuka mulut.

Namun yang dilakukan pria itu hanya mengusap kepalanya dengan irama yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu bicara banyak." Adalah yang dikatakan pria itu kepada Yuzuki. Ada aksen yang Yuzuki tidak ketahui dari mana asalnya saat ia bicara. Aneh, pikirnya ketika itu. Meskipun begitu, Yuzuki masih bisa mengerti apa yang Lovro coba ucapkan. "Aku juga tidak akan mau bicara jika memang tidak ada yang ingin aku ucapkan. Bicaralah jika kau mau."

Interaksi pertama antara Yuzuki kecil dan Lovro adalah sebuah belaian lembut di kepala. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Yuzuki tersenyum. Cukup untuk membuat melelehkan salju yang secara periodik dan membekukan suasana di antara mereka.

Lucu, karena semuanya begitu sederhana. Namun, dari sanalah Yuzuki akhirnya menerima Lovro sebagai bagian dari kehidupannya. Bahkan kini, ketika Yuzuki membayangkan bagaimana sosok mendiang ayah dan ibunya, Yuzuki hanya dapat melihat wajah Lovro. Ah…. Apa ayah dan ibunnya akan marah akan hal ini? Karena bahkan, Yuzuki tidak tahu kapan semuanya bermula.

Pria itu, tiba-tiba saja, sudah berhasil berperan menjadi ayah kandung baginya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, Yuzuki membiarkan Lovro menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan memberikan hadiah-hadiah kecil untuknya….

Fuwa Yuzuki tidak dapat menahan senyum saat menemukan sekotak cokelat di atas meja makan hari ini. Cokelat-cokelat itu tidak dibungkus dengan kertas kado atau dihias pita cantik. Mereka masih dibungkus polos oleh kardus dari toko tempat mereka berasal.

Yuzuki nyengir lebar pada Lovro yang duduk membaca koran. Wangi kopi pagi menguar di ruang makan.

"Aku tahu, Papa memang akan memberikan cokelat ini padaku!" Seru Yuzuki, bersemangat. Benaknya mengingat tentang ayahnya yang kemarin pulang menenteng plastik bertuliskan nama sebuah toko cokelat. Tapi pria itu bersikeras mengatakan bahwa benda itu dibeli untuk diberikan kepada seorang teman lama yang akan datang berkunjung, bukan untuknya.

"Teman lamaku tidak jadi berkunjung." Dia membalik satu halaman. "Dan aku tidak mau membuatmu menangis semalaman hanya karena sekotak cokelat."

Yuzuki terkekeh, kemudian berlari hanya untuk memeluk leher ayah angkatnya. Anak perempuan itu bisa mencium wangi kopi yang menempel di badan pria itu, kemudian tersenyum di detik selanjutnya. "Aku tahu kok Papa perhatian!"

Dan Yuzuki tertawa kecil saat Lovro hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Ada tiga rahasia umum berkaitan dengan sosok Fuwa Yuzuki. Satu; anaknya aktif, cantik, dan impulsif. Dua; dia satu-satunya cewek di kelas yang doyan baca _shounen manga_. Rahasia ketiga, meskipun banyak versi berbeda, tapi satu hal yang pasti; dia punya ayah yang begitu menyayanginya.

* * *

Malam, meskipun datang dengan begitu perlahan, namun pada akhirnya berhasil meraja juga. Semesta disemiluti hitam dan, dengan absennya gemintang, cuma pualam bulan yang memberi cahaya di antara hitam. Redup, tapi tak akan padam. Setidaknya, dia baru akan menghilang saat pagi menjelang.

Duduk di sofa beludru, Lovro membiarkan dirinya tenggelam bersama keheningan malam. Di sela jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ada sebatang cerutu Kuba yang menyala. Pria itu sempat menghisap aroma cerutu tersebut, hanya untuk mendapatkan sensasi aroma tembakau tua yang menempel di sana, sebelum akhirnya menyalakan api dan membakarnya.

Yuzuki sudah lama terlelap di kamarnya, dan karena itu pula, Lovro baru berani mengeluarkan simpanan cerutu miliknya. La havana … Havana…. Lovro memang selalu menyukai tembakau dari sana. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepat jika dibilang ia memang mengagumi aroma tembakau tua yang hangat. Mengingatkannya akan masa mudanya dulu. Dan untuk sejenak, Lovro bernostalgia. Memutar kembali kenangan lama waktu dirinya masih aktif jadi pembunuh bayaran dulu.

Ah, ya, benar juga. Dulu Lovro paling sering mendapat klien dari kalangan kerah putih. Mulai dari pengusaha sampai perdana menteri. Semuanya selalu datang dengan dandanan necis; mobil mewah, sepatu pantofel mengilap, dan setelan jas mahal. Samar-samar, Lovro bisa mencium aroma cerutu Kuba menempeli pakaian mereka. Kadang, dia juga bisa mencium wangi wiski juga burgundi.

Mereka datang pada Lovro dengan rata-rata tujuan yang sama; menyuruh pria tersebut untuk menghabisi pesaing mereka. Baik pesaing bisnis, maupun yang menghalangi mereka naik ke kursi jabatan yang lebih tinggi. Dan Lovro ketika itu akan menerimanya, tentu saja setelah berpikir apakah jumlah bayaran yang ia dapat sebanding dengan targetnya.

Lovro kini melirik kotak kaca di atas meja. Benda itu menyimpan cerutu-cerutu pilihan tangan, satu-satunya bukti bahwa pria setengah baya itu merokok. Dia biasanya tidak pernah mengeluarkan kotak kaca itu karena mempertimbangkan Yuzuki. Ada hal-hal yang tidak perlu anak itu ketahui. Tapi kini, Yuzuki telah lama terlelap di kamarnya. Dan sementara anak itu tenggelam di dalam mimpi, Lovro membebaskan sebagian jati diri.

Aroma tembakau tua pelan-pelan memenuhi ruangan.

Yuzuki. Yuzuki. Yuzuki.

Biang api dari cerutu jatuh ke karpet. Lovro segera menginjaknya.

Ah, ya. Benar juga. Sejak masih muda, Lovro tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang berada terlalu lama di skeitarnya. Mungkin ini disebabkan oleh profesinya yang menuntut untuk bekerja secara rapi dan efisien. Menjaga keanoniman tetap berada di tempatnya lebih mudah dilakukan ketika kau sendirian. Namun, dengan masuknya Yuzuki di teritori hidupnya, Lovro tahu dia sudah melanggar prinsip yang telah lama ia buat.

Tetapi, yah, ini bukan seperti Lovro menginginkannya juga. Kehidupan normal yang ia jalani kini selalu Lovro anggap sebagai hukuman. Sesuatu yang harus ia bayar dari kesalahannya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Benar, benar.

Semuanya bermula sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Diawali dengan Lovro yang menerima permintaan seorang pengusaha congkak untuk membunuh seorang pesaingnya di dunia bisnis. Pekerjaan yang mudah. Remeh, malah. Jadi, Lovro bermaksud mengakhirinya dengan cepat.

Malam itu, berada di ketinggian empat belas sebuah gedung tak terpakai, Lovro membidik mobil targetnya. Tak ada yang aneh dengan mobil itu. Cuma sebuah sedan mewah berwarna hitam tanpa pengawalan yang melaju di jalanan yang sepi. Heh. Lovro ingat dia telah mengembangkan sebuah seringai saat berhasil membidik bagian kursi belakang penumpang. Di kepalanya, terbayang misinya yang akan segera selesai serta koper berisi uang yang akan ia dapatnya.

Tapi—oh, itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah Lovro buat. Sebab, tepat ketika ia menarik pelatuk senapannya, mobil itu justru berbelok dan membuat arah bidiknya kacau. Peluru yang Lovro tembakkan meleset ke ban mobil belakang sedan tersebut, membuatnya oleng, kemudian menabrak mobil lain yang kebetulan melintas.

Lovro ingat, waktu itu ia jalanan begitu sepi sehingga ia bisa mendnegar bunyi decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal. Dia juga bisa mendengar bunyi dua benda bertemu lalu—bam! Keras sekali. Lovro ingat waktu itu ia segera membereskan peralatannya, berlari mendekati kedua mobil itu, memastikan apakah targetnya sudah mati. Tak takut karena CCTV di sekitar jalan ini mati dan belum diganti, takkan ada polisi yang datang ke sini sebelum ada penduduk yang memanggil mereka.

Jadi, singkatnya, Lovro mendapati target eksekusinya lolos dari maut, lalu segera menghabisinya dengan satu tembakan di kepala. Yang ia lakukan selanjutnya bukan lari, tapi memeriksa mobil satunya lagi. Tujuannya satu; memastikan tidak ada saksi mata yang tersisa. Kabar baiknya, cuma ada tiga penumpang di dalam sana. Seorang pria, wanita, dan seorang anak perempuan yang masih kecil. Beruntungnya lagi, ketiganya tidak dalam keadaan sadar. Bahkan kalau boleh Lovro bilang, luka yang dialami pasangan tersebut cukup parah sehingga darah terus mengucur dari kepala mereka.

Mendapati misinya berhasil, Lovro pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Namun, segalanya tidak berjalan dengan benar sejak saat itu.

Lovro tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan selama ini. Dia mungkin pembunuh, tapi nyawa yang ia ambil cuma milik mereka yang memang menjadi target atau orang-orang yang berusaha menghalanginya. Dia tidak pernah melibatkan orang-orang yang tidak tahu akan eksistensi dirinya.

Dan ketika kesalahan itu ia perbuat, ketika ia tak sengaja melanggar prinsipnya sendiri, sebuah abstraksi bernama rasa bersalah—yang dahulu ia ragu apakah ia memilikinya— menghampiri Lovro. Membuat pekerjaannya sedikit kacau. Apalagi saat berita di televisi memberitakan tentang pasangan suami istri malam itu meninggal dan anak yang bersama mereka dirawat oleh sebuah panti asuhan.

Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan bagi Lovro untuk berpikir, menenangkan diri, sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan: ia akan berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya dan mengangkat anak perempuan yang ternyata bernama Fuwa Yuzuki itu sebagai anak angkatnya.

Lovro melirik langit malam yang kiat pekat. Cerutu di tangan masih menyala. Ah, ya, benar juga. Selama ini Lovro membesarkan seorang anak yang orangtuanya ia bunuh. Berapa umurnya sekarang? Berapa lama lagi Yuzuki akan mencari tahu tentang kematian orangtuanya?

Lovro menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam, sengaja menahannya beberapa lama agar ia bisa merasakan sensasi dari gulungan tembakau tersebut.

Benar, benar. Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai Yuzuki tumbuh dewasa, belajar tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, menyusun konklusi yang akan mengarah kepadanya.

Dan Lovro tahu lebih dari siapapun. Bahwa anak itu nanti, secara alami, akan jadi musuhnya.

.

.

.

 **fin**


End file.
